Complete the recursive formula of the geometric sequence $-0.56\,,-5.6\,,-56\,,-560,...$. $c(1)=$
Explanation: The first term is $-0.56$ and the common ratio is $10$. ${\times 10\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times 10\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times 10\,\curvearrowright}$ $-0.56,$ $-5.6,$ $-56,$ $-560,...$ This is the recursive formula of $-0.56\,,-5.6\,,-56\,,-560,...$. $\begin{cases} c(1)=-0.56 \\\\ c(n)=c(n-1)\cdot10 \end{cases}$